Kanichi Konishi
Kanichi Konishi (小西 寛一 Konishi Kanichi) is a 91st Tōtsuki Generation student and the president of the Don RS in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Appearance Kanichi has a typical anime-styled black pompadour and a pencil mustache. He typically wears black leather jackets which gives him the overall look of a Bōsōzoku. Personality Kanichi is the incompetent, but charismatic president of the Don RS. Unfortunately, he lacks the courage to challenge higher authorities such as Erina Nakiri and is easily intimidated by more passionate and bold students like Ikumi Mito. Despite his generally depressed attitude, his one true passion in donburi dishes is second to none and will instantly perk up whenever someone else shows interest in donburi. His pompadour often mirrors how he is feeling; drooping whenever he's depressed and standing whenever he is excited. History Kanichi enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 91st generation class and became a member of the Don RS. As a second year student, he completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events. He would later become the president of the Don RS and was challenged by the Udon RS to a Shokugeki for unknown reasons. Eventually, the Don RS was targeted by Erina Nakiri, who had began to challenge numerous Research Societies in order to expand her personal kitchen. When the news arrived at the club, every single member fled in fear, leaving only Kanichi as the sole member of the club. Though he tried to rebel further, he was eventually intimidated by one of Erina's enforcers, Ikumi Mito. With the inevitable shut down of his beloved club, Kanichi slowly descended into depression. Plot Soma's First Shokugeki Main article: Introduction Arc With the threat of his beloved Don RS being demolished coming closer and closer, Kanichi remained despondent, having given up his plan to protect the club he loved so much. When Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro first entered his clubroom, they found him despondent and unresponsive initially. He told them that the club was targeted by Erina for her expansion project and was going to be disbanded soon. His despondent demeanour suddenly changed after Sōma complimented Kanichi on the variety of dons that the club had researched and jotted down in a recipe book, even taking to crying at Sōma for his appreciation of dons. It was then revealed that he was the president of the Don RS. As Kanichi finished explaining his plight, a contractor crew burst into the club room with Ikumi, who had arrived to move Erina's project forward. When Kanichi tried to protest against her, Ikumi intimidated Kanichi into submission. When he called her by her nickname, Ikumi slashed off the front of Kanichi's pompadour. She continued to intimidate Kanichi, saying that no matter what kind of dish he makes, he cannot beat her A5 quality beef. However, Sōma called her out for her disgraceful ideal. Sōma then asked Kanichi if he could volunteer to take the Shokugeki in the name of the Don RS. Sōma mentioned he would leave Tōtsuki if he lost. However, he added that the Don RS cannot be targeted by Erina's project and Ikumi must join the Don RS if he won. Ikumi accepted the terms. After agreeing on using a Donburi dish as the theme and meat as the basis, Ikumi withdrew her contractor crew and left the room. Kanichi assisted Sōma in the latter's preparations, acting as a critique throughout while also giving Sōma all the Don recipes the Don RS had. He could not be wowed by any of the variations and attempts Sōma came up with, and eventually slumped back into a mini-depression. Towards the end of their preparation however, Sōma presented him with a prototype of a beef-based don which he could finally be excited about - a Chalipin Steak Don. On the morning of the Shokugeki, he managed to gather all the ingredients that Sōma had asked for, noting that Sōma had not slept at all while trying to refine the don. Post-''Shokugeki'' He would find himself in the unenviable position of breaking news to Ikumi the day after the Shokugeki: Sōma had only wanted to make a new Don, so he would not be joining the RS after all. Kanichi quickly got on the wrong end of a beating after carelessly using Ikumi's nickname. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc (To be added) Tōtsuki Autumn Election:Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election (To be added) Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc (To be added) Cooking Style * Donburi - Kanichi specializes in donburi dishes. However, the extent of his cooking skills are unknown as he has never been shown making a donburi dish. At the very least, he has the best fundamentals and academic knowledge of donburi dishes as he has a journal filled with donburi ideas that managed to impress Sōma. Dishes Clubs *[[Don RS|'Don RS']] - Kanichi is the president and adviser. He used to be the only member until Ikumi Mito joined the club as stipulation after her Shokugeki ''against Sōma. Cooking Duel Records Official ''Shokugeki Trivia *Kanichi means Tolerant One. Konishi means Little West. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:91st Generation Students Category:Don RS Category:Students